disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
My Sweet Ride
"My Sweet Ride" is the second half of the 1st episode of the 4th season of the American television series Phineas and Ferb. It originally aired on Disney Channel in the United States on February 1, 2013. Synopsis It's time for Danville's Doo Wop Hop and car show and the whole town is getting prepped for it. Doofenshmirtz is set on winning the show even if it means using his Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into red dust. Meanwhile, Candace's hope for a car of her own has come true, but it's not quite all she imagined. Plot summary Candace and Jeremy, having just entered the Flynn-Fletcher house, come across Linda, who is skating across the house. Candace asks her mother when she could get a car; Linda answers that Candace still has her learner's permit, hence she cannot drive yet. Candace then questions Linda on why she is dressed in 50s clothes, and Linda then tells her that the Doo Wop Hop car show is that night - all the neighborhood's moms have volunteered. Jeremy then comments on Linda's wig helmet. Phineas and Ferb walk into the kitchen, also dressed in 50s attire. They plan to go to the Doo Wop Hop too. Lawrence comes from the garage and asks them for his welder, and they reply they used it for their shades. He accidentally reveals that he is working on a surprise for Candace. He shows them what it is: he found his old Neblington Nymph and is working on restoring it for Candace, although it still needs heavy repairs. Since Jeremy already has his license, he can drive Candace in it once it is done. Ferb makes a gesture, and Phineas wonders where Perry is. In the lair, Major Monogram tells Perry that he is going to the Doo Wop Hop as well, and Carl reveals his real reason: he wants to spy on Monty and find out who he is dating. Monogram gives the briefing: Doofenshmirtz has entered a car in the car show, and Perry needs to figure out what evil he is up to and stop him. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz is putting the finishing touches on a restored car when he hears Vanessa humming something. He sees that she has gotten dressed up, and Vanessa tells him that she too is going to the Doo Wop Hop with "a friend." She lets Perry in upon exiting, preventing the platypus from blasting down the door. Doofenshmirtz explains the backstory of the week: his childhood favorite car was a 1957 Boomshlaka 320-I from the Gimmelshtump car show, owned by his Uncle Simpkin. However, Uncle Simpkin, to Doof the "coolest guy on Earth," had accidentally been rocketed into space due to a collision and a design flaw in the car, the gas tank being placed under the driver's seat and the back bumper created as a dynamite launcher. Doofenshmirtz has now restored the car and is entering it in the car show, but has added the Rust-inator to make sure he wins. He traps Perry in steel cables and explains its purpose: he will use the Rust-inator to turn all the other cars into rust, ensuring his car's victory. With Norm manning the -inator and Perry trapped in the car, Doofenshmirtz begins driving to the Doo Wop Hop. Back in the Flynn-Fletcher garage, Lawrence has fallen asleep on a mechanic's sled while working on the car. However, Ferb has created a model of their planned renovations, and shows off the rocket engine; the model blasts off and explodes, causing Lawrence, still asleep, to roll out of the garage. Meanwhile, Vivian, Mrs. Tjinder, and Mrs. Johnson have arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher house to pick up Linda, while Candace waits outside for Jeremy. Linda rolls out in her skates... and rolls straight past the car, forcing the other three moms to drive after her. Jeremy arrives on his bike, his car having broken down. Candace is upset that they will not be able to drive a car to the car show, but they open the garage to find that Phineas and Ferb have completely restored and revamped the Nymph. Candace is impressed with what her brothers have done, and they toss the key to Jeremy. Phineas explains all the features of the Nymph while everyone drives to the Hop, and the two brothers eject from the car so Candace and Jeremy can enjoy a romantic moment. At the Hop, Doofenshmirtz drives his car directly onto the stage, but everyone laughs. Meanwhile, Monogram is looking for Monty, but cannot see him. He gives Carl his binoculars and lets him sit on his shoulders so he can see clearly. Carl successfully spots Monty and Vanessa, but does not tell Monogram after Monty signals him to keep quiet. Doofenshmirtz, upset that everyone laughed at the Boomshlaka 320-I, tells Norm to activate the Rust-inator, but Norm does not know how to set the controls. Perry sets the controls to Rust-inate the Boomshlaka, and the -inator rusts away the cables trapping him along with the car. Doofenshmirtz expresses gratitude for the plastic gas tank as he stands on top of it; from this viewpoint, he spots Vanessa. However, he cannot quite recognize Monty, and just before he figures out who her date is, Perry pushes the dynamite plunger, blowing up the gas tank and sending Doofenshmirtz into space, where he passes Uncle Simpkin. Jeremy and Candace drive up on stage, and the judge is astonished by the restored Neblington Nymph. As Candace mentions that Lawrence worked on restoring it, he rolls under the car and wakes up to the sight of the Best in Show trophy. Lawrence gives the trophy to Candace, who promptly gives it to Phineas and Ferb, who greet Perry as he pops out of the trophy. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Richard O'Brien as Dad *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *John Viener as Norm *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Jennifer Grey as Mrs. Tjinder *Eileen Galindo as Vivian Garcia-Shapiro *Jane Lynch as Mrs. Johnson *Bobby Gaylor as Stanky Dog Songs *My Sweet Ride *Watchin' and Waitin' (instrumental) *History of Rock (instrumental) Goofs *When Jeremy comments on Linda's wig helmet, he calls her "Mrs. Flynn" instead of "Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher". *The lower back lights of Doofenshmirtz's car switch between orange and red several times in the episode. *When Ferb says "Well, last we saw him, he was working on the muffler", a line can be seen sticking out of his mouth. *When Vanessa was heading out and Perry was about to go into their house, the family name "DOOFENSHMIRTZ", Vanessa's headdress was covered by the plaque. *The twig in Ferb's mouth would have fallen out while his mouth was moving. *During the song, Phineas was wearing shades, but in every scene before and after the song he does not. *The word that Doofenshmirtz means to say instead of "entomology" is "etymology". Trivia *It reveals that Linda can barely skate just like Candace. *This short marks the third time Vanessa isn't wearing her usual Goth outfit. The first time was in "Hail Doofania!", when she and Candance ended up wearing each other's outfits after a mix-up from the dry cleaners; the second is in "What'd I Miss?", where she is at the beach and thus is wearing a swimsuit. *Candace's 50s-style hairdo resembles that of her future daughter Amanda. *The shortened theme song at the beginning of the episode is sung by Aaron Jacob and Laura Dickinson. *The song from the episode is similar to songs from Grease. Also, Ferb and Francis "Major" Monogram look like Danny Zuko and Phineas and Jeremy act similar to him, and Candace looks like Sandy Dumbrowski/Olsson and acts similar to her. *The episode has many references to the 1950's including the clothing and dialogues. *Phineas refers to Happy Days as they are dressed in the 1950s, "like when everyone dressed as a sitcom from the 1970s". Also, Ferb is dressed like Fonzie, while Phineas says his tagline "Heeyyyyy..." before asking where Perry is. *Doofenshmirtz has an Andy Warhol style painting of himself on the wall. *An Ed Roth "Ratkink" hot-rod style image can be seen on the flyer that Monogram is holding. *Linda's waitress outfit closely resembles Betty Blast's outfit from Footloose. *The Neblington Nymph shares many styling cues from the 1959-1964 Daimler SP250. International premieres *March 2, 2013 (Disney XD Canada) *April 5, 2013 (Disney Channel Israel) *April 17, 2013 (Disney Channel France) *April 18, 2013 (Disney XD Poland) *April 28, 2013 (Disney XD Spain) *May 11, 2013 (Disney Channel Portugal) *May 24, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America and Brazil) *May 25, 2013 (Disney Channel Bulgaria, Czech, Hungary, Poland, Romania, Turkey) *June 7, 2013 (Disney XD Netherlands) *June 16, 2013 (Disney XD Latin America) Gallery 11.JPG|Isabella, Jeremy, and Baljeet's mothers Candace, Jeremy, Phineas, and Ferb in the car.jpg|Jeremy, Candace, Phineas, and Ferb in the car. Candace holding trophy 2.png Candace talking to emcee of the car show.png SweetRide.jpg Candace singing My Sweet Ride.jpg Candace and Jeremy in their sweet ride.jpg nl:Mijn Autootje pt-br:Meu Carrão Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes